Tell her
by RonaldWeasleyTheHero
Summary: Poe, being the kind-hearted man that he was, decided to finally help Finn tell the scavenger the truth.


Another one shot i wrote for Finn/rey on tumblr, its short and simple. Enjoy.

* * *

"Poe, I need your help..."

In hindsight Poe should have said no when Finn had approached him with that question. Don't get him wrong he thought very highly of Finn. A young man with a good heart and an even better head on his shoulders, but as soon as he had seen that desperate look that he carried with him anytime the topic of Rey came up, Poe should have known better than to get involved. But of course, him being the kind-hearted man that he was, he accepted the challenge.

And oh boy what a challenge it was.

"I-i need to know how you _get_ one?"

Poe raised an eyebrow at the phrasing, " _Get_ one?"

"Yeah, you know g _et_ one."

"Yeah, I don't think I do." Poe of course was perfectly aware of what Finn was trying to say, but he couldn't resist teasing the young former storm-trooper. Finn on the other hand was growing increasingly desperate.

"Damn it, Poe. I know you know what I mean, I've seen the way the girls around here look at you. All-"

Poe laughed as Finn began to give him a far away doe eyed look.

"How do I get R-" Finn coughed to cover his obvious blunder, " I mean one of them to look at me like that?"

Poe really didn't know what he could tell him, 'Be ridiculously attractive and have great hair' didn't sound like good advice. But in his honest opinion, nothing he could tell Finn would help him.

 _'She already looks at you like that, Buddy.'_

"I think you should just tell her." Poe said.

Finn began to laugh awkwardly, "Tell who what? I mean there's nothing to tell, even if I had something to say, which I don't, it wouldn't be to anyone...in particular." Finn fidgeted with the collar of his jacket and Poe took pity on him.

"Finn, buddy, we know." He said simply.

Finn swallowed, "Who's we?"

"Me, BB-8-"

"Oh, thank the force..." Finn let out a breath in relief. But Poe wasn't finished.

"The Resistance-"

"Wha-"

"Pretty sure even that Kylo maniac picked up on it."

"Wait-"

"Then there's Stan from engineering-"

"Huh!? Who the hell is Stan from engineering!?"

"Oh you don't know him? He's the short one with the uni-brow-"

"Okay! I get it, you can stop now." He grabbed his hair in frustration, "Oh man have I been that obvious?"

Finn seemed to realize something, "Wait, so if everyone knows." He leaned in closer, wide-eyed and nearly on the verge of panic, "Do you think she knows?"

Poe laughed.

BB-8 from his place in the corner laughed,

Or at the very least let out a series of beeps that sounded similar to laughter.

There was no way in hell she knew, Rey was about as good at recognizing affection as Finn was. But then again it was through no fault of their own considering one was abandoned on a desert scavenging planet with no real interactions with others, and the other was ripped from his family and indoctrinated to be a subservient killing machine.

It would've been cute if it wasn't so depressing.

"Trust me, buddy, she doesn't know. That's why I'm telling you to tell her, What's the worst that could happen?"

"I could get rejected..." Finn deadpanned.

"Right, I meant besides that."

BB-8 gave a short series of beeps while looking at Finn.

Finn turned to Poe, "Translate."

"He said she could also say yes."

A long silence followed after that, Poe figured that Finn was starting to seriously consider telling her how he felt, The Ace pilot studied Finn's face as a wide array of emotions flashed across it one after the other. Excitement, fear, self doubt.

Finn sighed, "But what if she-"

Poe leaned back and groaned

BB-8 beeped loudly before racing across the room and smacking against Finn's right leg, before the former storm-trooper could retaliate the small droid had turned around and rolled out of the room.

"What the hell was that?"

Poe shrugged, but he had a small inkling of what it was about. "No idea."

"Look, Finn, You're a good man, I realized that as soon as you saved me from the First Order, and I'm sure Rey recognized it too somewhere along the line, so just tell her how you feel, if you don't the opportunity is going to slip by and she'll never know. And you'll spend your whole life wondering what could have been."

Finn let the words wash over him, no matter how he looked at it, Poe was right. It was better to act on his feelings then live a life of regret and what if's.

"And you know what-" Poe continued, ripping Finn from his thoughts to once again focus on the pilot "I think she'll say yes."

Finn's eyes lit up with cautious optimism. "But how do you know?"

 _'The long, and frequent hugs, the smiling. The laughing, the fact that every other word that comes out of her mouth has your name attached to it, or the fact that she runs to you to tell you every single little thing.'_

Poe grinned and shrugged "I just know."

There was sudden movement at the corner of their eye's and both watched as BB-8 walked in with a confused Rey following close behind.

"Finn? BB-8 said there was something you wanted to speak to me about."

Barely a moment of him rolling through the door, The rotund droid was at Poe's feet zapping him to attention.

"Ow! Okay buddy I get it! I get it!" He stood and walked out of the room as quickly as he could, an insistent BB-8 in tow.

From just outside, the room he watched from some distance away as they struck up a tentative conversation, Finn was looking everywhere but at Rey, and the girl herself looked both hopeful and confused. Poe watched as Finn finally said something that caused her eyes to light up. Before he knew knew it she had wrapped her arms around his neck to embrace him.

Slowly, Finn smiled, he smiled so large that it threatened to split his face in two. From over his shoulder he looked at Poe.

Finn gave him a thumbs up.

Poe returned it.

BB-8 opened a socket in his chest and lit his little torch.


End file.
